


Possibilities

by Rivulet027



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Communication, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Minor Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: After a long day Venom asks Dan how Anne seduced him. Dan doesn't realize the implications till the next morning.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183
Collections: Venom Holiday Exchange 2019





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/gifts).



Dan tries not to yawn as Venom comes out of Eddie to regard him. It speaks to how comfortable he is with Eddie and Venom that this doesn't even register as alarming enough to wake up a bit where he's half asleep resting against Anne. Her fingers play through his hair and he's blinking to keep his eyes open. He's had a long day at work, coming home to Anne and Eddie making dinner, with occasional commentary by Venom, had been a pleasant surprise. Now resting on the couch, a movie playing in the background, with his head resting on Anne shoulders and his toes warm tucked under Eddie's thigh it's difficult to focus on Venom.

Then Venom asks, "DAN, HOW DID ANNE SEDUCE YOU?"

"She's Anne."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." He can hear the smile in Anne's tone.

"COMPLIMENTS SEDUCE?" Venom attempts to clarify.

"They don't hurt," Eddie puts in.

Venom makes a considering noise, before his blob of a head tilts. "ARE YOU TOO TIRED FOR THIS QUESTION?"

"You have another question?" Dan asks.

"YOU WORK TOO MUCH," Venom complains.

"He's a doctor," Eddie admonishes softly.

"HE'S EXHAUSTED," Venom counters.

"It's just been a long day," Dan tries to explain.

"UNACCEPTABLE," Venom decides before he slithers back into Eddie. Dan thinks he should sit up, try to wake up enough to defend his work schedule, but then Eddie's hands are on his ankles and then Eddie is guiding his feet into Eddie's lap. Between Anne's fingers combing through his hair and Eddie's fingers working out the sores in his feet Dan can't do anything but go boneless and drift into sleep.

He's slightly aware of being helped to bed sometime later. 

He wakes up to a rare weekend off feeling refreshed. He smiles at Anne sleeping peacefully. He wants to lean forward and press a kiss to her forehead, but he doesn't want to wake her either. 

When he makes his way to the kitchen he greets Mr. Belvedere before noticing Eddie's shoes are still by the door. Mr. Belvedere meows for attention and Dan leans down to pet him briefly before peeking into the guest bedroom to confirm that Eddie and Venom have spent the night.

"If only we could get them to agree to move in," Dan comments to Mr. Belvedere. A complaining meow is the only reply. He checks the time before reminding their cat that his breakfast time is in another hour. With one more meow of complaint Mr. Belvedere wanders off towards his favorite window. Dan watches him go fondly before he starts the coffee and pulls out ingredients for pancakes.

By the time he's starting to make pancakes in one pan and bacon in another he's starting to realize that he didn't understand what Venom was asking the night before. How did Anne seduce him? Wouldn't Venom want to know how he seduced Anne if he's trying to help Eddie win Anne back? Not that he thinks Anne is going to leave him for Eddie. She loves him. It's clear she loves Eddie too, had never really stopped loving Eddie, but couldn't put up with the way he mistreated her. Eddie's doing better now and Dan knows Eddie apologized. He know Eddie and Venom are working on communication. So why ask how Anne seduced me him? Unless...Oh! Dan shakes his head to clear it. He wets his lips. The four of them? Could he actually have that?

It's fun finding new experiences for Venom. It's distracting watching Eddie's face light up with fondness when the three of them find something Venom really enjoys. His ridiculous crush on Eddie is mellowing into a fondness now that they're getting to know one another. All three of them adore Anne.

Is this really happening or is he reading too much into that question from the night before?

Anne and Eddie wander in drawn by the smell of coffee. Dan smiles as Eddie drops down into a chair at their table, usually his sleep inertia keeps him in bed longer. Anne fixes the three of them coffees, then presses a kiss to his shoulder when she leaves his coffee in reach. Eddie mutters a thanks when Anne places his coffee on the table before he runs a tired hand over his face. Anne shakes her head at Eddie with a fond smile. Then she comes back into the kitchen to grab silverware, plates, and syrup. Venom is a small blob snuggling against Eddie's cheek and teasing him about stealing his coffee.

As Dan brings the food to the table he finds himself wishing they could have more mornings like this. Part of him wants mornings where he can wake up beside Anne, Eddie, and Venom, but most of him doesn't really believe that's what Venom's question meant. He wants it sharply, but can't seem to wrap his head around the possibility of it. He also doesn't want to say anything that might make Anne think she isn't enough for him. He loves Anne and doesn't want to risk losing her.

He manages to set the food down then head back to the kitchen for his coffee. Eddie is sharing bacon off his plate with Venom while Anne cuts up her pancakes. One of them, probably Anne since Eddie is still looking sluggish, put together a plate for him. 

Then Venom is suddenly stretching, snuggling against Dan's cheek. "YOU PUT CHOCOLATE IN OUR PANCAKES."

"You're welcome," Dan tells the alien. He wants to turn his head and kiss Venom, but settles for reaching up and running a hand over him. Venom makes a happy rumble before going back to resting on Eddie's shoulder. Anne smiles into her coffee cup.

When Eddie starts to look more awake Dan starts to notice the way he's being studied. Before he can ask Venom wants to know if they're all finally awake. Eddie stokes over Venom's head blob as he confirms he's awake. Anne chimes in that she's awake as well. Dan agrees. 

"Did you figure out what we were trying to ask last night?" Eddie continues.

"About seducing Anne?" Dan starts to clarify because the idea seeing the two of them and Anne together is compelling.

Eddie raises his eyebrows and his grin is an almost hungry smirk. Anne exhales slowly before she reaches out and squeezes his hand. Eddie reaches out and takes his other hand.

"Anne and I already have some experience seducing each other and Anne knows about you, but Venom and I…"

"All four of us?" Dan manages to ask.

"YES!" Venom answers.

Dan looks from Venom to their joined hands then back to Venom. "Yes, please. Though I think we'll need to talk about expectations first."

"The talking part first," Anne agrees. "Expectations and boundaries. And after, well we've all got the whole weekend off."

"EDDIE AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON COMMUNICATION," Venom agrees.

Dan squeezes their hands again and smiles at Venom. He rests back in his chair, giving himself a moment to feel overwhelmed by how incredibly lucky he is to have found the three of them.


End file.
